The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging scan method that magnetically excites nuclear spins of a subject placed in a magnetostatic field by a radio frequency (RF) pulse having a Larmor frequency thereof, to generate an image from magnetic resonance signal data generated with the excitation.